Save My Life
by I3thedoctor
Summary: Erica is Honey and Mori's cousin. smart and athletic, she just starts to attend Ouran Private Academy. Where she meets the gang, but with her comes along someone else, a contractor known as the Black Reaper. I'm not very good at summeries but the story is great trust me! HeixOC/KyoyaxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Save My Life

Ouran High School Host Club/ Darker than BLACK crossover

Chapter 1

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping away, annoying the crap out of me like any other day. But today was special, today I am going to Ouran Private high school for the first time. I pulled my lazy butt out of bed and got dressed in the uniform, but it wasn't the same color, it was a lush green color that stood out from all the yellow and blue they got going on there. I hate yellow it's my least favorite color. I grab my hair-tie and braid my hair to the side so it doesn't look so long. I head down the dark wood grand staircase to meet my maid Amelia. I caught her staring into space and I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Uh, helloooo. Amelia! You in there?" "Sorry Lady Erica. I will pay more attention next time. Would you like me to escort you to your car?" Amelia asks. "No, I do not wish of your presence." I snap at her. She bows her head and takes a step back, letting me pass. Ian is waiting for me with the car to drive me to school.

10 minutes later we arrived at the school. It was so big and beautiful that my mouth just hung there at a loss for words." Lady Erica, are you with us this fine morning?". I woke from my daze, "Yeah, I'm here as always.

I jumped out of the limo and walked inside the school with my head held high. I went back into lala land and during the process, ran into someone." I'm sorry miss, please forgive me!" A boy with short brown hair says. 'Weird, he looks like a girl.' "Oh no it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." I spit out. "It's never a lady's fault, say, I've never seen you around here before, my name is Haruhi. What's yours?" Haruhi asks. "I'm Erica Haninozuka, Honey and Mori's cousin." I said.

A look of fear crossed over his face, "You're **The **Erica Haninozuka? The one Honey's always talking about?" Haruhi asks. "Guess so. Where is he-" My sentence was stopped short by a short blonde running down the hall like a speeding bullet. "Ericaaaaaaa! You're here!" Honey yells. He landed right in front of me and I knelt down to get to his height. "I missed you so much! Why didn't you call?" His eyes were welling up with tears and I calmly said, "Because I was eating cake and practicing the moves you and Mori taught me." He smiled that big toothy grin. "Hey" was all I got from Mori so I jumped on his back as he started to turn around. I planted a kiss on his cheek and hopped. Haruhi looked surprised at my actions and Mori gave me a smile and tackled me in a bear hug. Honey's head snaps to the left and Mori lets go of me as he sees two girls gaping at them in the middle of the hallway. My eyes start to glow red but Mori just places a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head. We all walk forward and straight past them. I wink and smirk at them before passing. "C'mon Erica lets go meet my friends at the Host Club!" Honey says excited. "Host Club?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hei's POV

"Your target is a contractor. Our Intel tells us she goes by AH-285. They say she's extremely powerful and has excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. They want you to eliminate her. Do it quick and simple, no mistakes." I leave the man to his newspaper and walk out and head to my favorite diner. The annoying waitress asked for my order and I said the usual 6 bowls of noodles. She smiled and bounced away leaving me there tired and hungry.

Erica's POV

"Hello my darling! What brings you to the host club today?" An annoying blonde says as he tried to touch my face but I grabbed his arm and flipped his face onto the ground. He slithered away to a corner muttering something and growing mushrooms on his head. The guy with the glasses sighs and pushes up his glasses. Two redheaded twins start gaping, and Haruhi was trying with all her might to not laugh at what was going on. Honey introduced me to everyone." The guy in the corner is Tamaki, the dark haired guy with the glasses is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. Guys, this is my cousin, Erica-chan." He grinned. Kyoya glared at her intently before looking at a pitcher of water. A doll, but how would he notice it, unless he was a contractor. No, not possible he couldn't be. "Erica are you alright?" Mori asks before seeing the water pitcher. He narrowed his eyes and Honey just continued to eat some cake.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly and walked over to where Erica was standing and shook her out of her thoughts. "Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" They shout.


	3. AN

Authors note

Go ahead let it all out. You are angry. Just let it out. But there is no reason to cause there is a chapter right after this note! I need to take a toll on Erica's power:

1 mess with emotions

2 telekinesis

3 shape shifting

4 capture doll spectres along with another power from above

5 send in your own idea.

Mori's power is the ability to alter the human eye. I will explain later in the story. Kay? Good!


	4. Chapter 3

The twins pull me over to where I was on the couch and they stood before me. Haruhi came before me and whispered something in my ear. " The twins' smile faded as I started smiling just as evilly. "The one on the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru. They drop their jaws and take off their hats, Kyoya scribbling in his little black book, and Haruhi laughing her but off. Tamaki had come out of his corner and had sat next to me on the couch. "That was cheating Haruhi!" Honey said. "What are you talking about? All she told me was how much she likes cake." I smile. Mori shakes his head slightly and I notice behind him that the spectre was back.

His head turned slightly and looked at the spectre out of the corner of his eye. He frowns even more and looks away from it. My eyes glow red and Mori's do too. He and I are like partners in crime, I do the job and he diverts the human eye.

(A/N) Will write more when I have her power picked for good! R&R please. If you want to, you can recommend this to your friends! Just sayin'. Hey Bassie, this chapter was for you!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(no matter what it says)

The others, with the exception of Kyoya, couldn't see a thing as I concentrated on the spectre and grabbed it with my mind. I felt the connection lost from the doll and I smirked. We were not going to be watched anymore.

Hei's POV

"Yin!" I yelled, watching her collapse on the floor. "She is…at a…school. My spectre…is gone. She…took it." Yin says. "I'm going to get you back Yin." And with that I pick her up and take her to my apartment. When I opened the door and placed her on my couch, I got on the school's website. What a stupid school. I get the 300,000¥ uniform. I'm going to have to work hard to earn that money back. "Host Club." Yin says. I look under extra-curricular activities and find the Host Club. It looked like a bunch of idiots. Time to get back Yin.

Erica's POV

Kyoya eyed me mysteriously, then scribbled in his notebook. "Hey Eri-chan, wanna eat some cake?" Honey asks. "Sorry, i'm still full from breakfast this morning. Will you eat some for me?" I ask. "Sure Eri-chan." He said and walked over to Haruhi and asked her with Usa-chan. I had just started talking to Mori when the doors burst open and a tall dark-haired boy with greyish/midnight blue eyes burst through the doors. Mori's, Kyoya's, and my eyes all glowed red in defense. "What did you do with Yin!? Which one of you is AH-285?! Which one of you took her spectre!?" He yelled. "Sir, please calm down. We have no idea what you are talking about." Kyoya said, eyes going back to normal while Mori and I stay on guard. The boy takes his charge, eyes glowing red, just like us. He pulls his hand back and then, I see the light.

Cliffhanger! Sorry guys. I wanted suspense and chp 5 will be out as soon as I get 5 reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. TTYL-I3thedoctor


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

The boy takes his charge, eyes glowing red, just like us. He pulls his hand back and then, I see the light. I see the light of electricity and light of Honey, who was protecting me from whatever his power was. I pulled back in shock. Honey was a contractor too? It just didn't make sense, he acted so normal as we were growing up. But now- I regained my senses and grabbed onto Mori's shoulders and swung my body around so I could hit the boy in the face. It was a trick Mori and I came up with a few years back, but to my surprise, I managed to graze his face with the heel of my combat boot. Then I heard a bone snap as Mori and Kyoya slam him up against the wall. He tried to wriggle out of their grasp but he couldn't even flex his hand without breathing heavily. That's all I saw before my world went black.

3rd person

"Mitsukuni! Over here quickly!" Mori yelled to his worried cousin, who stood over Erica before running to Mori. He took his position as Mori ran over to Erica's spazing body. Once he picked her up, she calmed. If you're wondering what her price is, sleeping, particularly in Mori's.(for the final time-they are cousins)

Hei

I looked at the sleeping girl in the giant's arms. "Let me go!" I yell. "Not until you show us your true power!" a little blonde said. I kept struggling, but I kept getting weaker. "Each time you struggle, you get weaker." A tall dark haired boy with glasses says. I slump against the wall in defeat, they caught me by surprise, under my radar. And under the syndicate's radar. But how could they, they were a bunch of high-schoolers.

"Look, I want is my doll spectre back." I say calmly. "And that's not all, you were also set here to kill AH-285, by per say: the syndicate." Glasses says. He shouldn't know about the syndicate, unless he worked for them too, but then again he shouldn't know my assignment. "How do you know all this? Who are you working for?" I scream at him. "Who am I working for? Why, I am only working under my own personal gain." He states coolly. I tried to struggle again but I felt my power draining. Sorry Pai, I couldn't find you. Sorry Yin I couldn't get you back." Who are you?" I ask. "No one important" He says. Dropping me to the floor weak and tired.

Erica

Darkness.

It surrounded everything around me.

I see a light but is it real?

I'm not moving but it gets closer and closer until I'm blinded.

Then it's gone.

I'm all alone, in complete darkness.

Next thing I know, screams everywhere. And they're my screams. They echo around me making me scream even more. No more darkness, I rock back and forth violently. I will not stop until I wake.

Mori

As I'm about to rest my head, Erica starts to thrash and scream on my lap. I hold her close in an attempt to calm her, this has happened before. I got her to stop but she began to sob quietly. The final bell rang so I pick her up to take her to the back room but she wakes up so I bring her to the couch that Mitsukuni and I sit at regularly. I set her down next to me as she opens her eyes. "Where am I?" she asks sleepily. "The Host Club" I replied in monotone.

Part two will be posted tomorrow. I had no time tonight, but I haven't posted for a few days so here you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I might be changing the pairing(but im not telling who). A shout-out to Apricessb1215. my friend Be-chan. Peace!


End file.
